bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Disoderly Metallire
Metallire — (Czyt. Metalajr) a właściwie (dla znajomych) to Disoderly. Ponysona użytkownika Szero123. Zajęcie Głównym zajęciem Metallire'a jest gra na gitarze, jednak chodził także do szkoły. Bardzo tego nie lubił, a zwłaszcza matematyki, po pewnym czasie postanowił ją rzucić. Szkoła Tutaj warto wspomnieć o tym że Metallire w szkole zupełnie odbiegał od normy, przede wszystkim dlatego, że jako jedyny słuchał muzyki metalowej. Kolejną rzeczą która go wyróżniała, była kwestia ubioru. Chodzi o to, że zawsze w szkole nosił szalik jako znak swej tajemniczości. Ksywa Przez większości kucyków kucyk jest nazywany Disoderly po prostu dlatego, że ktoś mu kiedyś powiedział, że jest chaotyczny, więc po prostu nazwał się "Chaotic", jednak uznał to jako zwykła w nieoryginalność więc zmienił ksywę na Disoderly co się tłumaczy na nieporządny, bezładny, chaotyczny, niedbały. Dom Miejscem zamieszkania Disoderly'a jest w Ponyville gdzie ma całą kupę sprzętu (Gdyby mieszkał w Cloudsdale jego dom by się zawalił z powodu ciężkości). Przez krótki okres życia mieszkał też w Canterlocie, po czym dom został wyburzony, a Metallire wrócił do Ponyville. Charakter Brak równowagi Metallire jest spokojny, ale też bardzo łatwy do zdenerwowania, często kiedy ktoś mówi, że muzyka jaką słucha jest głupia, ignoruje to, bo zawsze kiedy próbuje kogoś uderzyć, to mu to nie wychodzi. Nieśmiałość Też jest dosyć nieśmiały, wiele razy chciał zapyskować do nauczyciela, ale z jakiegoś nieznanego mu powodu jakoś się wstydzi. Zupełny brak wstydu Wiele razy inni do niego mówią ,,Wstydu nie masz" i to nie specjalnie jest zupełna bzdura, zawsze kiedy coś nabroi to, się tego nie wstydzi. Wada kondycji oraz Dieta Kondycja Metallire'a jest dosyć słaba i bardzo szybko się męczy, ale nie boi się latać na lekcji dlatego nauczyciel sądzi że w kwestii sportu jest bardzo dobrym uczniem (Dobra już tak nie jest). Dieta kucyka nie jest dość łatwa do zapamiętania... Najbardziej z wszystkich rzeczy do jedzenia są owoce (a szczególnie jabłka). Drugą rzeczą z rzędu w pokarmach Metallire jest sałata - sam uważa, że ,,Sałata to dość dobry i zdrowy pokarm" i też że "Dzięki swojej diecie kucyk jest dość chudy". Znaczek i Ważne Wydarzenia Znaczek MLR'a jest ciekawszy niż może się wydawać. Przedstawia on gitarę elektryczną pomimo tego że w swoich początkach z muzyką planował być muzykiem akustycznym, a zdobył znaczek kiedy nauczył się pierwszego riffu na gitarę elektryczną już aż w 4 miesiącu gry na gitarze w ogóle a mniej więcej 2 tygodni na elektrycznej. Sam na początku nie wiedział że ma ten znaczek, zauważył go dopiero kiedy skończył się uczyć reszty piosenki. Zdecydowanie najważniejszym wydarzeniem dla Metallire'a jest właśnie zdobycie znaczka także ważnym wydarzeniem jest zdobycie i schowanie na strych pierwszej gitary. Zwierzę thumb|104px|Królik Metallire'a Mimo dość chaotycznej natury Metal (tak się mówi na ludzi/kucyki) posiada zwierzę. Oczekiwanie wśród takiego kucyka może przyjść na gada ale pupilem Metallire'a jest brązowy królik rasy baranek. Uwielbia go zawsze go karmi jego ulubionymi frykasami. Często mu daje biegać po ogródku. Latanie thumb|298px|Poprzednie koncepcje kucyka przy tej najnowszej.Metallire często ma problemy z lataniem ale najczęściej wypadek zdarza się podczas startu. Kiedy udaję się to lata przez jakieś pół godziny dla relaksu a później i tak upada podczas lądowania. Historia Powstawania i Koncepcje Postaci Pierwsza koncepcja była bardzo specyficzna i szybko się zmieniała, jednak moim zdaniem nawet się udało. Kucyk przypominał wyglądem klacz i był pegazem, niestety pierwsza wersja ',,Mandorrist" '''skończyła się tak szybko jak się zaczęła. Później stworzyłem innego pegaza, nazywał się ',,Metallion" 'kiedy miałem gotowy cały artykuł, pomysł mi się nie spodobał gdyż kucyk był najzwyczajniej w świecie nie-atrakcyjny. Następna wersja ',,Metallire'a" '''była okropna i strasznie obrzydliwa, co najgorsze artykuł był chaotyczny więc jak i poprzednia wersja pomysł nigdy nie ujrzał światła dziennego. Najlepsza do tej pory wersja to obecna wyróżnia się na tle swoich poprzedników i to ogromnie! Przede wszystkim włosy są dłuższe a pyszczek bardziej przypomina ten u ogierów, dodałem szalik dzięki któremu łatwiej mnie wyobrazić w prawdziwym świecie. Poniżej znajduję się opis wszystkich wersji od Mandorrista do nie nazwanej części trzeciej. =Mandorrist= Metal zdecydowanie się wyróżnia na tle następców, oto lista czym się różni: -Jest najciemniejszy -Nosi okulary ( kolor oczu nieznany) -Słucha Punk Rock'a -Gra tylko na gitarze akustycznej Metalion W rozbudowie!!! =Metalion 2= W rozbudowie!!! Styl i muzyka Styl Metallire'a jest dosyć metalowy Ma jedna pieszczochę na kopyto, naszyjnik oraz pierścień z Czaszką. Zawsze to lubi nosić często jest to dobry dodatek do Katany (taka dżinsowa kurtka). Metallire słucha muzyki Heavy i Thrash Metalowej jednak uznaje też inne typy muzyki, jak np. Hard Rock, Beatles Rock, Rock 'n' Roll i Jazz. Przyjaciele Hellion Jest to świetny basista, z którym zna się od bardzo dawna. Kontakty z innymi Shapeshifter Hellion thumb|276px|Metallire oraz Hellion w Ponyville podczas rozmowy.Ich przyjaźń się zaczęła gdy Metallire bardzo się śpieszył do sklepu muzycznego (Była wtedy promocja na wzmacniacze Fendera). Gdy Metallire zauważył Podmieńca od razu się przestraszył i przewrócił się na jednym z kamieni przez co MTL prawie rozwalił świeżo kupioną basówkę, ale gitara kucyka też nie odciągnęła się od uszkodzeń. Metallire i Hellion zamienili się zdaniami przez co razem pobiegli (zapominając o gitarach) do sklepu muzycznego po nowe wzmacniacze i tego typu sprzęt. Kiedy podmieniec się skapnął że gitar nie ma od razu kucyki zabrały się za szukanie instrumentów. Metallire dostrzegł i zdobył swój sprzęt jak i kolegi. Jak już doszli do domu (studia nagraniowego) Metallire'a podmieniec zaproponował mu przyjaźń jednak kucyk powiedział że musi to przemyśleć. Przemyślenia mu dość długo zajęły, ale w końcu się zgodził Grafika i Obrabianie Dźwięków Metallire trochę się też zna na grafice jednak przy użyciu prostych i bezpłatnych programów (Nie ma się co dziwić jak kupuję sobie same gitary). Często podczas robienia obrazków słucha muzyki by mieć odpowiedniego natchnienia na robienie własnej grafiki. Ulubionym obrazkiem Metallire'a jest Słońce z pentagramem i ułożonymi w względem do jego. Metallire też zna się na obróbce dźwięku choć nie ma (tak samo jak przy grafice) specjalnych programów do tego choć jeszcze się tego uczy to umie się swoim programem obsługiwać. Jego ulubione efekty to Echo oraz Tremolo. Ulubiona muzyka Właściwie MTS słucha muzyki od zawsze bo się na niej wychował, ale najbardziej lubi zespoły takie jak: Judas Priest, Black Sabbath, Megadeth, Metallica i Slayer. Instrumenty i Śpiew Metallire posiada obecnie cztery gitary (Epiphone Zakk Wylde Custom, Epiphone 200 CE,Hamer Vector i Samick UM1), jeden flet (jak na razie się uczy na nim grać) oraz mandolinę (w stroju EADG na której jeszcze się uczy grać). Umiejętności Metallire'a są i tak niewielkie najbardziej wychodzi mu granie na gitarze gdyż najdłużej na niej gra, a najgorzej na flecie gdyż gra na nim najkrócej. Metallire uczy się także śpiewać (choć mu to najlepiej nie wychodzi) po ćwiczeniach prawdopodobnie będzie miał 4 oktawy. Ciekawostki *Pisanie jego imienia przez dwa "l" nie jest błędem, nawiązuję to jednak do nazwy zespołu ,,Metallica" *Jego znaczek przedstawia jedną z gitar firmy Ibanez (Czarny (51,51,51)RG 550) *(51,51,51)Wszystkie instrumenty jakie posiada kucyk posiada też jego twórca. *(51,51,51)Ulubionym instrumentem Metallire'a jest 8 strunowa gitara. Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki